


Cloud Enough for Three

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Male Pregnancy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Shameless smut featuring four of my favourites.





	Cloud Enough for Three

"Dino-nii? What did you say to Kyōya-senpai to get him to let you kidnap me?"

"We negotiated. It was fun, and he agreed that a little bonding between the tenth generation Skies would be fun and that you were more than ready to play with us."

"Hiiieee! That's why he, umm, was so insatiable." His little brother squeaks in distress, and squirms in a very telling way in the passenger seat.

"How large is the plug he worked you up to, otouto-mine, and just how hard did he use your pretty little ass before he put it in?" Now he was paying attention, his little brother felt like he'd been absolutely saturated in Cloud Flames, and it made him want to pull over and fuck him over the hood of his car. Kyōya was an impossible Cloud, wide and wild enough to cover three Skies who were in harmony and ridiculously and obscenely tempting, and he'd  _prepared_  Tsuna for them. Offered him up on a plate to him, and to Xanxus, rather than hiding him away and keeping him for himself.

"He's been summoning me to his office three times a day and invading my bed at night, Dino-nii, and he was  _insatiable_." His cock throbbed, and Tsuna squeaks as he puts his foot down, desperate to get to the hotel room where Xanxus was waiting semi-patiently before he did something that got them both arrested for indecency. "I could taste cum in my mouth earlier, Dino-nii." The engine surges and he realises he's developing a lead foot, and he tries very hard to concentrate on controlling the car rather than the way Tsuna's head tilted back, offering up the column of his neck for him to bite.

"Did you like the taste of it, otouto-mine? The way it felt at the back of your throat, and on your tongue?" His little brother nods happily and he whines in the back of his throat; the image of Tsuna between him and Xanxus, one of them fucking his throat and the other his ass, was impossibly sweet. And the way his ass would squelch, his Cloud's cum leaking from him at every thrust would only make both him and Xanxus  _ridiculously_  horny.

"Kyōya-senpai made it feel so good, Dino-nii, worked me open achingly carefully and made me moan and scream in pleasure. Promised that things were going to get even more fun now that he'd prepared me for hard use." He handbrake turns into the space in front of the hotel and scoops his squirming little brother out of the passenger seat once he's Activated the illusion and chucked the keys at the valet. "That you and Xanxus would come for me, and that I'd look so pretty between you, and that Hayato would pin me down and worship me, and Takeshi would be ridiculously playful and Ryohei would be unbelievably intense."

His little brother was being a deliberate tease.

"And Kyōya himself?"

"That he was looking forward to being allowed to be greedy and cover three Skies in all possible meanings of the phrase." His own body clenches in arousal, his cock throbbing, and he fumbles the elevator key. "I should shut up and let you get me to a bed where you can ease Kyōya's plug out of my ass and sink your thick cock into it instead." He successfully inserts and turns the key, and the elevator moves; he takes advantage of the long journey up to the penthouse suite to press his little brother against one of the walls, and toy with the plug that was keeping his little brother so very full of his Cloud's cum.

"Did you get started without me, horse-trash?"

"Tsuna's gorgeously predatory Cloud served him up to us on a platter, pre-stuffed, and I was supposed to resist the temptation of it?"

"Tsch. Bring him here, horse-trash, and we'll play with the baby-Boss until he begs for his pretty Cloud to save him from us, and then we'll play with him, too." He shakes his head; Xanxus was either going to be pleasantly surprised or outraged when Kyōya decided that he needed to get a taste of exactly how Cloudy the young Hibari could be. Either way, he would enjoy it. (Not that letting Xanxus fuck him was a hardship, but watching Xanxus and Kyōya spar and then fuck while he watched with Tsuna sat in his lap whining and wriggling on his cock would be incredibly hot.)

Clothes go up in Wrath Flames, curling around them, and Xanxus, who had already been naked and relaxed in one of the armchairs, rises to his feet, lean power and gorgeous scarring, and leads the way into the master bedroom of the suite. The bed is a California King, long enough and wide enough for all of them to fuck and play fight and fuck some more before napping in peace, and he tosses his little brother onto the bed. His Tsuna is dwarfed by the bed, and he exchanges a look with the Varia Boss, and they both dive onto the bed and reach for him.

He lets Xanxus 'win' and the Varia Boss pins Tsuna down, kissing him, and his little brother reaches for him greedily, legs coming up around the man's waist, and he settles in to enjoy the show.

Xanxus eases the plug out of Tsuna's ass, and sinks his cock thick and flushed into his little brother, Kyōya's cum squishing out, thick and redolent with the greedy Cloud's Flames and dripping down Tsuna's thighs. "Your Cloud is very, very possessive, isn't he, baby-Boss?" Tsuna nods, arching his back, desperate, and Xanxus bites down on his throat and folds his little brother in half fucking into him more desperately. "How many times did he fuck you before he sent you to us? How much cum did he fill you with, trash?"

"Till I couldn't walk, Xan. Haven't needed to eat either." Xanxus tips back on his heels, dragging Tsuna up and onto his knees, and fuck that was incredibly hot.

"And did you enjoy him treating you like that, otouto-mine?"

"Mmmm. It was, uh, soothing, Dino-nii. Kyōya wouldn't leave me alone, and it felt incredibly good." Xanxus bites into the flesh of Tsuna's neck and his little brother gasps and rams back and he can see his muscles tense, and his cock twitches weakly, and Tsuna tips forward onto his arms, moaning appreciatively at the intensity of the sensation. " _More._ "

"Tsch. Kyōya did a fantastic job of teaching you to be insatiable, brat."

"Made him use his Flames, -" he whines, and Xanxus throws him an amused and aroused look.

"You're far too coherent, brat. Want to fix that, horse-trash? I think he'd look fucking fantastic with that cock of yours down his throat, making it hard for him to breathe." He agreed, shifting to the head of the bed, spreading his legs, and getting himself comfortable. Xanxus shifted, pulling out of his little brother, cock still hard, and absolutely dripping in Kyōya's cum; he's incredibly tempted to push the Varia Sky back and lick it clean. Tsuna whines and shivers, cum dripping from his open hole and his twitching cock. "Well go on, brat; I'm not sticking my cock back in you until you've got the horse-trash's horse-cock down your throat and you're choking on it."

Tsuna makes another incoherent sound, but crawls over to him, and licks the tip of his cock. He sinks his hands into fluffy brown hair, just resting them there. "I'd rather you didn't choke on it, otouto-mine, but I suspect that you can take it all, can't you? Kyōya seems like he'd have taught you to do that." His little brother nods and then drops his head, sucking the entire head of his cock into his mouth and he curses, whining as Tsuna's tongue flicks against his frenulum. Tsuna releases his cock with a pop, kneeling up to kiss him, and Xanxus makes a sound that is entirely incoherent pleasure, the same sound that he's made in the past when they've shared Squalo between them, and the Rain had been ruined and dripping both of their cum, but they hadn't been done with him yet.

"Mhmm. Taught me to take everything he had to offer me, made his cock swell until it cut off my breath and then taught me to use my Flames to keep myself from harm. Felt  _amazing_ , even before he start ed sinking his Flames into my bones to make it feel even better." His little brother is babbling, and he catches his chin and kisses him, his other hand shaping Tsuna's hip and then plunging two fingers into the hole Xanxus had been enjoying, and the cum drips down his hand. He releases Tsuna, and his little brother kisses his way down his body whilst he licks Kyōya and Xanxus's combined fluids from his fingers.

"Fuck, horse-trash, that's hotter than it should be. Baby-Boss brat, get your fucking mouth around the horse-trash's cock so I can have your pretty, sloppy ass again." He lets his head thump back against the wall as Tsuna closes his mouth around the head of his cock again and hums, swallowing around it and making him whine as the tip of his cock nudges at the back of his little brother's throat, and then he's pushing through an almost absent gag reflex and oh fuck. "Fucking finally. Brace yourself brat; I'm going to fuck you so full of my cum that your Cloud'll barge in to reclaim you."

"Oh Kyōya's already here, Xanxus. Waiting. Can't you feel him? Still deciding whether this should be a one-off, or if we'll fall into Harmony enough for him to have us all."

"Tsch. Then I'll just have to bait the trap so he comes down and gets his ass ravaged. Been wanting to stick my cock in him since he damn near killed the old bastard." He laughs; he can't help it. Xanxus was going to have such a fucking surprise when Kyōya - fuck, oh fuck, his little brother was better at this than even the highest priced of the Cavallone courtesans - broke him open and fucked him raw. Tsuna's hands, indecently tiny, dropped to cradle his balls and press against his perineum, and then his demonic little brother  _hums_ , and if it wasn't for the way he could now feel Kyōya watching them, he'd just cum down Tsuna's throat, but he wants to impress the Cloud, to slide into Harmony with his little brother and be kept.

He shoves his looming orgasm into the depths of his Flames to try and buy himself time to figure out how to do just that, but that just ignites them into a full bonfire so fierce that he actually - for the first time since Reborn had stopped shooting him with the damn bullets - slides into Dying Will mode. Which makes it easier; Tsuna's rise to match his, warm and welcoming, coated with Cloud Flames that resist his attempt to sink into them only briefly. "Dying Will mode, horse-trash? I thought you'd outgrown that?"

"Wanted something -" his hips jerk, but rather than gagging, his little brother just takes the thrust, and then makes use of it to invade his ass with a couple of slick fingers, "- oh fuck, Tsuna, sweetheart, how are you taking that? I'd be choking and gagging on a cock as big as mine, -" the fingers curl, probing, and he thumps his head back again, eyes rolling in pleasure at the pressure against his prostate, "- enough."

"Given how much you end up begging for cock when we've worn out our previous bedmates, horse-trash, perhaps I should use the baby-Boss to fuck you when you've fucked the taste of cock back into the brat's mouth?" There's a hum of approval from Tsuna and the fingers that had speared into his ass spread, Flames sinking into the tight ring of muscle to loosen it and he certainly wasn't going to object, especially if he got to lick his own taste out of his pretty little brother's mouth.

By the time he's cum, his ass is open and loose and he feels so incredibly relaxed that he doesn't think to mention that Kyōya's slinking closer, intent and hungry. He slides down the bed, and Tsuna - who was getting more active and coherent with each orgasm and each jackhammer thrust into his pretty little ass - wriggles his way off Xanxus's cock and nudges his thighs wider, and he almost jackknifes and shrieks at the brutal stretch as he's taken in a single harsh thrust and how had he not noticed how much cock his little brother had?

"It's gotten bigger over the last few days, Dino-nii. I think Kyōya has plans."

"Have you got it all in the horse-trash, brat? I want your ass back on my cock."

"Only half, Xan. Dino-nii tensed up and he's gotten  _very_  tight." Xanxus makes a choking sound that's probably amusement and he manages to get a hand to where he and Tsuna are currently joined, tracing his own rim which feels incredibly stretched, tauter than when he'd tried fucking himself on the gag gift Squalo had given him, and then along the thick shaft and oh holy mother of god, there was at least a hand's width of his little brother's shaft still to sink into his ass. His Tsuna's hips twitch and the thick head of it tunnels deeper into him, meeting resistance and there's a sigh and his little brother leans into his Flames and the resistance fades and he can feel his otouto's pulse he's wrapped so tightly around it. But not the whole length; he hasn't felt his little brother's balls come to rest against his.

"Fuck it." He yelps, as Xanxus slams back into Tsuna's ass again, and the last two inches of it are driven into him and he screams in what's primarily pleasure as his little brother's balls slap against his. "Oh fuck that's good, brat. You're almost as good at being fucked as Squalo is." He snorts, and folds himself into a position that eases the pressure deep in his abdomen. "How much will your arse take, brat? Want to share you with the horse-trash when you've shoved your cum into his gut."

Tsuna moans in pleasure, and he wonders at his little brother's stamina; he never lasts more than a couple of strokes when he's at the centre of a threesome, but his little brother holds off until Xanxus bites at his shoulder and forces his Wrath through both of them. His little brother's Flames surge and encompass the Wrath and bind it to both of them. Xanxus doesn't try very hard to fight it off, and he can feel Tsuna's  _very_  smug Cloud drop down onto the balcony outside the suite. Kyōya was obviously planning  _something_ , or waiting for some sort of sign from Tsuna, perhaps. Not that it matters in the shrieking mass of Flames that bursts from the three of them, ripping an orgasm from him that makes every muscle in his body spasm and white-hot pleasure scream along his nerves, and he feels Tsuna reach for his Cloud, greedy and wanting to share it all.

It was sweet and pleasurable and intoxicating, and the Flames curl, a conflagration that should burn them all alive, and into it - the three of them sprawled out on the bed, cum leaking from two of them onto the comforter - swings Kyōya, smug and satisfied, and Tsuna pushes up onto his elbows to greet his Cloud. "Kyōya-senpai! I thought you were going to torment Hayato and Takeshi-kun."

"Hn."

"Kyōya -" his little brother goes an adorable shade of pink, "- you trust Dino-nii, otherwise you wouldn't have let him bring me here."

"Trash -"

"Hn." He rolls away from Xanxus, pinning his pretty little brother beneath him; Tsuna gives in to him, lifting a leg up onto his hip and he nudges the tip of his cock into place against his little brother's slick and relaxed hole. He sinks in slowly, enjoying the way his brother's body is already ready for his cock, the way Tsuna's fingers dig into his sides, and he ignores the way Kyōya and Xanxus are staring at each in favour of pressing pleasure on his little brother.

Cloud Flames build, and build, and build, wrapping around them all. (Tsuna's Flames teach his own to manage how Kyōya's press against his, greedy possessive Cloud wanting  _everything_  from them, including their Wills. He suspects that if they surrendered to him, they'd contentedly spend the rest of their lives legs spread and desperate for cock.) Xanxus matches his Will against Kyōya's, and the Wrath snarls and finally lunges for the Cloud who dodges and there's a thump, and he shoves the distraction away in favour of kissing his little brother and the effortless slick-slide of his cock in and out of Tsuna's tiny form, and so much pleasure.

He rolls them both over when they've come; he's still hard, but he's not surprised given the Flames in the room, and grins when he sees the position Kyōya has Xanxus twisted into. Tsuna wriggles, and he lifts his little brother enough - but without removing him entirely from his cock - to twist and change his position so that he can see how  _their_  Cloud is dominating the Wrath Sky.

Wrath and Cloud wrap and rage around each other, but not in a  _bad_  way; more Xanxus being selfish, and wanting to dominate and have sole possession, and Kyōya being clear that he wants all of them as his - and beneath him, begging for his cock. His little brother's Cloud - no,  _their_  Cloud - finally rams his cock into Xanxus's body, and the Wrath makes a confused sound, half aroused, half anger and all need, and tries to grapple with Kyōya. He twitches his hips as he sees Kyōya smile and the cock breaching Xanxus's ass starts to swell. And swell, and swell until Xanxus is swearing up a storm, turning the air blue with his profanities and trying to dislodge Kyōya, who has the  _worst_  case of 'smug Cloud' that he's ever seen; worse than Visconti when he thought that he'd gotten one over on Iemitsu.

He strokes his hand over his little brother's cock and watches as Kyōya finally gets Xanxus to submit - albeit with the Cloud's hand curved over Xanxus's throat, squeezing gently and Wrath Flames spitting angrily but accepting the way his Cloud Flames cover his own. Tsuna purrs and wriggles, sitting forward in his lap to see the way their Cloud's cock slowly starts to slide free of their Wrath's ass. Kyōya doesn't pull it very far out before Xanxus's hole starts to stretch even more obscenely, and the Wrath bucks and arches and swears viciously.

"What the ever loving fuck are you doing, fucking Cloud-trash?"

"Biting you to death, monkey-king of monkey mountain; the method has changed a little but the result - your submission - will be consistent."

"I knew he kept his 'promises'-" he sighs the words into his little brother's ear and bucks his hips gently, enjoying the way Tsuna's ass spasms and his little brother moans, "- but he promised that four years ago, Tsu-sweetheart." Tsuna chuffs a laugh, and squirms, and wriggles in amusement. "Should I be worried that he's going to take my own whip and use it to make me beg?"

"I don't think you're going to worry about that, Dino-nii, more, um, anticipate it? So many options, so much time to explore them in -" he slides two fingers into his little brother's mouth for him to suck on, and Tsuna does it with  _gusto_. It doesn't stop him contemplating being tied up by Kyōya with his own whip, perhaps with tonfa in his ass while Kyōya shared Xanxus with Tsuna and he had to squirm as his ass throbbed in desperation.

The sight in front of him doesn't help; the way Kyōya is abusing Xanxus’ ass, the obscene bulge and whine from the Wrath Sky as the Cloud jackhammers into him, short - perhaps two inch - thrusts that must be stabbing at his prostate over and over again. "If I let go of your throat, carnivore, will you allow me to stroke your cock and bring you off a few times, or will you go back to trying to fight me?"

Xanxus hisses, but doesn't try and fight Kyōya, who rewards him with fingers stroking over his cock, coaxing more pleasure out of the Wrath. Tsuna leans back in satisfaction, head settling into the crook of his shoulder, and he presses a kiss against his temple. "Try flicking the underside of the head of his cock with your fingernail, Kyōya-koi." Xanxus curses and squirms, but Kyōya does and his hand ends up covered in the Wrath's seed, which the Cloud licks off his fingers.

"Wasn't that so much better than you were expecting, carnivore?"

"Fuck you, Cloud trash."

"Oh, I'd much prefer to see my horse and my small animal fuck my pretty new carnivore; you've not earned me riding your cock, 'Wrath-trash'."

Kyōya's cock shrinks marginally and slips free of Xanxus's abused and puffy ring, and he swallows in appreciative apprehension at the slick fluids pouring from Xanxus even before Kyōya withdraws fully and the thick knot that the Misty Cloud had created to keep Xanxus in place. "Kill you. Later." Tsuna giggles and crawls forward, drawing himself off his cock, and he moans at the loss of the warmth from his pretty little brother's ass, and the sight of his own fluids, mixed with Kyōya and Xanxus' dripping down Tsuna's thighs has his cock  _incredibly_  hard. "Oh don't you fucking dare, baby Boss -"

Kyōya snorts and clamps a hand around Xanxus's wrists. "Come here, horse-mine; if my small animal is on the bottom, the two of you will crush him, and this way you can keep the carnivore-trash from damaging the small animal." He makes a needy sound and crawls over too, and allows Kyōya to poke and prod him into the desired position, and, before manhandling Xanxus over him, inserts a plug that makes him suck in a breath at the brutal stretch; apparently, Kyōya had plans to do something energetic with him later. He was going to look forward to it rather than worry. "That plug is moulded on the small animal's fist, -" he whines and clenches around the plug, moaning as his squirming rubs the knuckles over his prostate, "- and we'll have to take other moulds." He shrieks as the plug starts to flex, and then there's Xanxus over him being lowered onto his cock.

Xanxus is hot and slick, though slack enough that despite his own size he's taken easily, and Kyōya presses Xanxus's wrists into his palms and he grips them reflexively, and bites into the thick muscle of the other Sky's shoulder as the plug-fist unfurls and then clenches again over and over again. His hips jerk and then there's vicious and intense pressure as his little brother forces the fist sized head of his cock into Xanxus too. "Shit, baby Boss, what the fuck are you packing? How fucking small was your cock that you felt you needed a prosthetic this big?"

He laughs; he can't help it. It makes his muscles clench tight around the fist and that made his back arch and drags a whine from his throat, and Tsuna keeps forcing himself deeper and deeper until Xanxus makes an incoherent noise and his muscles spasm in futile protest. "It's not a prosthetic, carnivore; the small animal's body was greedy for my Flames."

"What the  _fuck_?"

"Would you feel better if I joked about 'loser serves the winner', Xanxus? Or said that you're gorgeous like this and I want to lick and nip at all the scars you wear like trophies and see if Sky Flames in harmony with yours could heal them?"

"Trash, that they ache and spread with my anger is an illusion to fuck with the shitty masses." Tsuna whines at the implied insult.

"The small animal has many Mists that shelter within his Sky, carnivore; he's learned not to comment on the illusions they choose to wear." He slides a hand over Xanxus's mouth, and one between his little brother and Xanxus to stroke the man's cock. The one over Xanxus's mouth is bitten by the Wrath, but he'd had just enough foresight to harden it against damage, and the other is soon slick with pre-cum. "And now he's grown accustomed to your cock, small animal, I suggest you fuck him hard enough that the Horse can rescue his hand from the carnivore's teeth."

Tsuna starts to shift, short, sharp thrusts that elongate and speed up, and he moans unashamedly at the slick, rich sensations of his little brother's cock stroking against his, at the fluttering muscle spasms of Xanxus's body ineffectually trying to adapt to being incredibly full of cock. He bucks his hips and twists his wrist and the added sensation drives the Wrath over him into an orgasm and he shudders, biting his cheek to hold off his own; he wanted more time indulging in fucking his prickly friend before Kyōya rearranged them all again for his continued entertainment.

Tsuna only drives into Xanxus's slack body even harder and the Wrath gasps - which results in the release of his now bruised hand - and he makes an incoherent sound as the plug in his ass twists and flexes, and oh fuck, he wasn't sure which he needed more; to keep fucking Xanxus, or to be the one so overstuffed. "I think it's time for a little shift in positions, my Own; I want my pretty Horse to come here and let me fuck his throat, and for my small animal to continue using the carnivore until he's sated." He can go with that idea, too; it wasn't his fault he was a masochist, and sparring with the Cloud had definitely left him with a fascination with the man. His little brother laughs and pulls out, and his own cock slips free in a rush of fluids.

"I was enjoying that, trash."

"Then roll off Dino, Xanxus, and I'll go back to fucking you while we watch Kyōya test Dino-nii's limits." His little brother's lips curve, and a hand vanishes between the Wrath's legs and there's an appreciative moan from him. "Or do you think you and Squalo have already done that, Xanxus?"

"The horse-trash is a shameless masochist with a size queen's dream of a cock and no fucking stamina. Want to play for more than five minutes then he needs to be fucked." He scowls, but there is an element of truth to that. "Fantastic set of holes though."

"You're being deliberately crude, carnivore-mine. If you can't play nice in the bedroom -" Mist Flames curl out from Kyōya, making him shiver; he'd gotten the memory of how skilled with them the Cloud had become, and he'd always wondered what uses they could be put to during sex. "- we'll have to make you  _play_  nice." Xanxus is shifted off him, and he crawls over to Kyōya, who pets him, long elegant fingers ruffling his hair while Tsuna gives their Cloud a speaking look. "I thought you could fuck him hoarse, small carnivore."

He looks back at Xanxus, Kyōya's hand still petting him, and raises an eyebrow of his own at the cock ring and the ring gag, and shakes his head, turning back to Kyōya, who obligingly unzips his fly, and he hums in delight and laughs mentally. Sneaky, sneaky Cloud; not that he minded the boost but he'd enjoy this even without the biochemical aid.

He licks at the tip of Kyōya's thick cock, taking a moment to use the trick he'd figured out playing with Xanxus and Squalo to relax his jaw - plus a moment to take a deep breath - and then captures the head of his Cloud's cock in his mouth. Even with his Flames it aches for a moment, and Kyōya pets him, tweaking his brain chemistry further, and he feels himself settle into the sort of mellow haze that makes the impossible seem entirely reasonable, which explains why Kyōya could keep feeding his cock into his mouth, and down his throat without him gagging or choking or panicking about lack of air.

"Such a good boy. You've been wanting this since we first fought, haven't you?" He hums agreement, and bobs his head, fucking his own throat with Kyōya's cock and more Mist Flames settle on him, sinking into his Sky, curling through his veins, and his cock twitches as the feel of a cock in his throat goes from enjoyable because he likes to make his bedmates feel good to acutely pleasurable in its own right. "The small animal is fucking the carnivore's throat, and the carnivore is enjoying it, even without the help I gave you, horse-mine."

He shivers at Kyōya's words and the hands in his hair tighten and the Cloud sets the pace, rewarding his compliance with still more pleasure and he realises why the Cloud Flames were curling in his veins and the cock in his throat pulses and keeps pulsing; Kyōya was too deep in his throat for him to taste his cum and he whines. (But he can feel the Cloud Flames in his belly, impossibly rich, and he'd thought his little brother's Sky was enormous, but Kyōya's Cloud was even larger, and he understood why Tsuna had been so willing to break the pacifiers. To see Kyōya trapped by one of them -)

"On your back, horse-mine. I want to ride your cock." He moans, drawing off Kyōya's impossible cock and complies.

"Fuck, Kyōya -" his voice is raw, hoarse, evidence of how hard and thoroughly his throat had been fucked, "- you can't just say things like that."

"You are my Skies; I will say what I please to you, especially when it comes to my duties to 'cover' you all." He swallows convulsively, the shadow of Kyōya's cock still emblazoned on his senses. The way Kyōya's hand caresses his belly makes it clear what he means, and he whines at the gesture. "It's all your fault, Horse-mine. You used the word  _Riproduzione_  to describe my Flames' property, and then my small animal matured and I knew what you meant."

The Cloud's hand wraps around the base of his cock, holding it steady, and his hands curl, scrabbling at the floor as Kyōya positions it and oh fuck, oh fuck, oh  _fuck_! Kyōya was so very, very tight, Flames boiling against his, eager and he moans unashamedly even as tight bands clamp around his wrists, ankles and thighs. He turns his head just enough to make Kyōya laugh as the Cloud's gaze follows his the moment that Kyōya's bottomed out on his cock.

" _Look_  at the way his cock is making the carnivore's throat bulge  _obscenely_ , Horse-mine. Doesn't our small animal look  _fantastic_  fucking the carnivore's throat like that." He whines, hands clenching as he can't lift them to Kyōya's hips, to coax him into riding his cock properly, and Kyōya laughs drawing his attention back to him. "Patience, my pretty horse. I'll ride you soon enough. Right now I'm just enjoying your deliciously thick cock up my ass."

Fingers trace his lips, and he lips at them, sucking them in when Kyōya presses them in. He tongues at them, too, and Kyōya answers the slow luxurious suck with a twitch of his hips. He gets the picture and sucks harder and keeps tonguing at the fingers fucking his mouth, and is rewarded with more twitches of Kyōya's hips. They stay lazy, barely an inch of lift, but there's an odd undulation to Kyōya's rhythm that has him whining, because he feels like he could, should cum, but he can't.

"I'm doing something about your stamina, pretty little horse o'mine; after all our carnivore claimed that if one tried to ride your cock you'd come within minutes, and that would disappoint our small animal; he does like sitting in one's lap and squirming until you can't take it anymore and put him over your desk."

"Oh fuck, Kyōya. Please tell me that you've done that to him, and that he  _adores_  it. Please!"

"It's his very favourite thing, horse-mine. He's very persistent, too; if he thinks you're working too hard, expect to find your lap full." He whines at the words, bucking his hips to the limit that Kyōya's permitted him, the image of his little brother wandering into his office and just planting himself in his lap - and on his cock - was sorely testing his control. "He makes for an  _excellent_  distraction and break from paperwork."

"Madre di Dio, I bet he does." Kyōya starts to rise and fall more dramatically, stroking the whole length of his cock over and over again, and the Cloud Flames crawling through his system keep the waiting orgasm at bay; it's almost frustrating.

"You can come when I do, horse-mine. And that will have to wait until our small animal is done with the carnivore's throat." He whines, and Kyōya laughs, making his situation worse, because that felt incredible, the tiny muscle twitches in the passage stretched tight around his cock so good that all he wants is to roll the Cloud beneath him and fuck his pleasure into Kyōya's body. Not that Kyōya lets him, and he lolls his head slightly to one side, and is rewarded with the sight of Tsuna's orgasm, and Xanxus's throat and belly bulging as his little brother's softening cock is withdrawn. From the look of things, Xanxus had passed out, given both the way cum was leaking from his mouth and he was sprawled.

"I think I wore Xanxus out, Kyōya-koi."

"Good." Kyōya slams down on him, arching his back and squeezing tight around his cock, and the Flames surge. He comes back up from his orgasm panting, and coated in Kyōya's cum, with his little brother licking up the mess and the bands gone from around his body. The Cloud grins down at him, and Mist Flames flow through the room, and when they're done, there's a pile on the bed; Tsuna using Xanxus as a pillow which, mmm. They're going to wake up to the very pretty sight of his little brother under the Wrath and it'll be  _beautiful_.

"Did I do well, Kyōya-koi?" His little brother mumbles and he smiles against Kyōya's hair.

"Very well, omnivore. Now  _sleep_." The words had weight to them, and he let himself be dragged under too; his dreams for once promising to be  _very_  sweet.


End file.
